A Peltier element, in which a P-type semiconductor element and a N-type semiconductor element are connected in series on one surface side of a ceramics substrate, has been used in a heating and cooling apparatus as a heating source or a cooling source. Such a prior conventional Peltier element has lacked flexibility. Following Patent Document 1 discloses that a thermoelectric convertor comprises plural Peltier elements, in which thin-filmed P-type and N-type semiconductor elements formed by a vacuum deposition method, a sputter method and the like, are connected in series; an electrical insulation sheet having flexibility which is made from an insulating resin such as polyimide resin, polyethylene terephthalate resin etc., has the plural Peltier elements disposed on one surface side thereof through a predetermined distance, and is bent in wave shape so that the each Peltier element is positioned at a slope face thereof; a thermal conversion sheet provided with the electrical insulation sheet; and a tube which is inserted in triangular space formed by the wave-shaped electrical insulation sheet and conducts heat conversion.